


WORTH (levi ackerman)

by cellmilk



Series: VALKYRIE [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Death, Denial of Feelings, F/M, Oneshot, Pain, Poetic, Reader-Insert, Self-Denial, x Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:48:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29857623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cellmilk/pseuds/cellmilk
Summary: it's okay not to say something sometimes.
Relationships: Levi Ackerman & Reader, Levi Ackerman/Reader
Series: VALKYRIE [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2195214
Kudos: 10





	WORTH (levi ackerman)

with countless of brave soldiers lost their lives in fighting that ferocious female titan, it is no doubt that this expedition is a fail. _again_.

_and it is time to go home._

with nothing but a pile of dead bodies that families and friends waiting inside the walls will soon wash away with their tears.

the sins of satan himself reside on his shoulders, forcefully and mockingly holding him back as levi ackerman approaches the lined up corpses of his fallen comrades, part of _humanity's strongest soldier's squad; fallen heroes that risked their lives for the sake of humanity's future_ (and for what future lies there for the victory of humanity when it is so damn uncertain?) then he stops at the end━beside the now covered and bloodied up body of no one other than━

[name] [surname].

the poor, pretty [name] is no longer here but has been carefully restored━like an old painting; _paintings that stay still_ ━with excessive additions of distorted strokes, brushes, and splatters of red, red, and _red!_ fresh bright red slowly trickles all over her head and goes _drip_. . . _drip_. . . _drip_. . . staining the already discolored grass.

levi doesn't go closer. just seeing her like that alongside the other dead bodies is making him feel. . . a little uneasy? _i wonder why is that?_ levi thinks as her silvery voice echoed in the back of his mind.

_"captain levi, i admire you a lot. . . you know that, right?"_

[name] declares so suddenly and so casually, as if the said captain already knows and she's just confirming it. she inhales deeply then━ _"i mean, i genuinely do. i really like you a lot. it's okay, you don't have to say anything at all. i just couldn't find the time to tell you so,"_ ━exhales.

levi sees [name] [surname] as a dependable, young woman who always seems to seek permission from others to validate her worth, even going as far as boldly volunteering to do dangerous missions alone. sure, she is strong but something about having that kind of mindset irritates levi off sometimes━ _he really wonders why._ sincere [name] that _always_ speaks fondly to everyone, _always_ helping out. cheerful [name] that _always_ greets him every morning.

when her captain doesn't answer, she gives a small smile and a respectful salute. _"sorry for wasting your time. i'll be off to continue my━"_

 _"tch, you are wasting time."_ levi crosses his arms and stares directly at her. _"if you came here just to say all that then leave without hearing my response, won't that make you unsatisfied?"_

_"yeah, i know."_

(you are really honest today, huh?)

he sighs, _"i won't question your feelings. but i don't like you in that way."_

[name] still smiles prettily as she nervously adjusts her green cloak, covering her head. _"it's fine. thank you for being truthful to me."_

(and don't die so self-righteously just because you think that would prove your value.)

she walks away.

how ironic.

the blood dripping around the lifeless [name]'s head finally stops. levi steps aside and only watches the young soldiers gather up her body and tosses it to the mountain of corpses on the cart.

he realizes that he isn't being fully honest to her. _she dies a gruesome death thinking it's how he feels inside._ his only regret is saying all those meaningless words to her.

he's just the same as [name] [surname]━oh, how funny, it makes him laugh━maybe, _just maybe_ , a small part of him has been waiting for someone to validate that he is worth being admired and cherished for genuinely.

_how selfish and truly ironic._

but he will give himself a chance to care.

just this once.

because levi ackerman is not that foolish.


End file.
